Mr Perfect
by It's Just Zoe
Summary: Lily gets frustrated with James' new behaviour and decides to do something about it. One-shot.


_But I think I like who you used to be.  
Sneakin' out at night, gettin' in screamin' fights.  
How I miss the frustrating old you._

_But, Mr. Perfect, you can call me crazy__,_

_'Cause I feel like something's missin'_

Lily sighed quietly in frustration as she glanced over once again to the spot where the Marauders were sitting. They were now nearing Christmas break and James Potter hadn't asked her out or even really talked to her other than to talk about head duties. _Not once. _She had tried telling herself that this was a good thing, James had, apparently, finally moved on so now she can get on with her life, right?

Wrong.

For some reason, although she refused to admit it to any one, she missed him asking her out. She missed the flash of electricity that would go through her when he did. She missed the heated arguments. She missed him scaring off anybody that tried to hurt her in anyway. Heck, she even missed the Marauder's stupid pranks, which they didn't seem to do anymore. She missed _him_.

She cocked her head to the side as she watched him talking to Remus, Remus seemed to nod in agreement with whatever James was saying and turned away. James went back to eating and then suddenly he looked up and met her eyes. He didn't wink or waggle his eyebrows suggestively like he used to when he caught her staring, he simply gave her a curt nod and looked away again.

Ugh. She frowned, her eyebrows furrowing together and her eyes narrowing. She looked around; it was early in the morning so it was only some people that were eating breakfast already. She groaned and pushed herself up from the table, walking over to where James sat. There she stood with her arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently until he looked up tentatively.

"Oh, hello Lily," He said nervously, looking down again, "Did you need something?"

She glared at him and hissed, "Yes. _We _need to talk."

And then she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the great hall, ignoring his protests and Sirius's whoops. She stomped angrily until they reached an empty classroom. She pushed him in and then walked in herself, closing the door quietly and than locking it with her wand.

She turned her attention back on him to see that he had backed up to the other side of the room and was sitting on a desk, a hand in his hair. Lily almost smiled, that was the first time she'd seen him do that this year.

He stood up as she walked towards him and gave her a nervous look. She frowned again and had to fight to keep her voice down, "What's wrong with you, Potter!"

His hazel eyes widened behind his glasses and he fidgeted numbly with the end of his sleeve, "I… I wasn't aware that there was anything wrong with me, Lily."

She glared at him and took a step closer, "Don't play dumb with me Potter! And stop calling me Lily."

"I-I… I'm not playing dumb, what are you talking about?" He stuttered again, taking a step back, "And what do you want me to call you then?"

She took a deliberate step towards him, "I want you to call me Evans, of course! And I want to argue with you, with you actually arguing back. And I want to hex you and storm off. And I then I want you to follow me, giving endless apologies until I lock myself up in the girl's dormitories."

At this he stepped back again and felt the wall at his back, he spoke in a calm voice, "Lily, I'm just trying to-"

But she interrupted him with a shriek, "Don't interrupt me, Potter! I'm not finished yet."

He nodded slowly under her glare and for a minute or so she focused on her breathing, still glaring at him.

And then her gaze softened as she took another step towards him, their bodies touching. She looked into his eyes and spoke quietly, "And I want you to ask me out. And, for the first time, I want to say yes. I want you back, James."

It was the first time he'd ever heard her say his first name and he let out a long breath as he looked at her, confusion written on his face. And then the confusion slowly faded and he reached up with one hand to softly stroke her pale cheek and slowly lowered his lips to hers.

Lily sighed into the kiss and brought her hand to the hair that she had wanted to touch since she had met him, marveling at how soft it was. He kissed her with all the abandon of six years and she kissed him back happily. After a bit, when she pulled away for breath, he pressed his forehead to hers and smirked, "Go out with me, Evans?"

She just laughed and kissed him again.

_Hey, Mr. Perfect, I miss the silly games,  
Talkin' on the phone, you're drivin' me insane.  
Oh, Mr. Perfect. Where is the attitude?  
Dancin' in the rain, it's a battle everyday.  
So in love that you act crazy, Mr. Perfect._

**A/N: **Yeah, a one-shot 'cause I was bored and I was listening to this song. :3 Oh yeah, it's Mr. Perfect - Jessica Tyler. Haha. Degrassi. 3


End file.
